


3 April 2015

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Teddy's 17th birthday. The fic starts out with some much needed "fun time" for Draco and Harry, followed by the party and, finally, a very sweet gift-giving scene for Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 April 2015

“Dammit, Draco, I can’t get-” there was a crash in the next room over, where Harry was meant to be putting up decorations. In seconds, Draco was running into the living room. The sight before him might have sprung laughter from a weaker man, but knowing his husband, he kept his mouth shut and moved to help him.

Harry was on the floor, pinned by a step ladder with multicolor streamers tangled about him. He made a few attempts to push the things off, but ceded to Draco when the blond got there. After some careful wandwork on Malfoy’s behalf, Harry was free once again. Draco leant him a hand and got them both standing. Almost immediately, the raven-haired boy was tangling his fingers in the back of his tangled mop and blushing. “Uh thanks, Draco. I uhm couldn’t reach the ceiling to pin the streamers and I sort of got off balance and, well…”

“No problem, dear. Why didn’t you just call me?” he chuckled, placing a light kiss on pink lips, “I was only in the next room.” With that, the blond set the ladder back up and motioned for Harry to hand him the streamers and pins. 

After giving him the necessary supplies, Harry leaned against the back of the couch, watching the lean blond at work. Draco had his right leg higher than the left, giving his arse a tight curve that threatened the integrity of his thin slacks. Harry watched as Draco’s muscles contracted and pulled under the gray cloth and his pants grew tight at the view. Without thinking, Harry moved a hand over his jeans, resting on the growing bulge in his lap. Slowly, he began the stroke himself through his pants, studying the blond’s arse and imagining being buried deep within it.

“Harry,” Draco called, pulling Harry from his trance, “Could you hold the ladder while I get down from here?” 

Green eyes danced with mischief as he stood and walked to the five-foot ladder on which Draco had climbed to the top. Rather than position himself to the side of the ladder to allow room for the lithe blond to climb down, Harry grabbed either side of the steps, so Draco would step down between the ladder and himself. The blond didn’t comment on this, however, until he managed to the floor and found his round arse being prodded by a rather obvious bulge behind him.

“Oh,” he groaned lightly, “Harry, you’re so big. What’s gotten you all stiff?” Draco asked playfully, “Could it have been my big. round. arse?” Draco asked, rubbing against Harry as punctuation to his words. The deep moan from behind was the only answer he needed.

Moving in slow circles, Draco began grinding against Harry’s erection, ignoring the tightening in his own pants. “You want to be inside me, don’t you. Want to fill me up with that leaking cock of yours? Want to make me scream your name and prove that I’m all yours?” Harry groaned his answer, answering Draco’s movements with grinding of his own. Strong hands gripped Draco’s hips and pulled him back, bending him in half and making him grab the ladder for support. 

Then, the Savior moved his hands forward as he dry-humped his husband, feeling his trim build before making his way to his neck and working the gray tie that hung needlessly over the blond’s neck until it was loose enough to come over the collar of Draco’s shirt. He didn’t, however, take the thing off. Rather, he began work on unbuttoning the tiny plastic that held the blue fabric over Draco’s body. 

Draco had, at this time, started working his belt and loosening his trousers so he could stimulate his own throbbing erection. When his shirt came off, his pants fell too and soon enough Harry was bringing himself to the same state. Draco wanted to help pull the tight black briefs from his husband’s toned skin, but he was too busy pulling his own gray underwear off. Tie hanging over a rung of the ladder, the blond bent over, ready to get some much needed filling.

The wait wasn’t long. He felt the cool spells wash over him and, soon enough, Harry’s thick tip was pressed against his entrance, testing his elasticity. “God damn it, Harry, get inside me!” he groaned. What with the kids, especially since Harry had just had Lily a week before, they hadn’t had time for their usual romps. He pleaded to have his arse filled in the all-too-familiar way. His answer was a long, hard shaft being thrusted all the way into his arse in one sweep. 

Draco cried out and bucked his hips at the sensation, holding the ladder for dear life. “You like that, don’t you, Draco? Like me filling you up?” Harry began thrusting in and out of the pale blond, delighted at the sound of his thighs smacking Draco’s plump arse. “Yeah, say it, Draco. Say how much you want me inside you. Tell me that you’re all mine to take.”

“Oh, Harry! Harry, I’m all yours. Oh, Harry! Deeper, deeper, please. Fill me! Oh, Harry, I’m nothing without you, fill me. Complete me,” Draco moaned, unsure of what he was saying just lost in the moment, “Oh right there! Holy fuck!” His moans grew deeper and louder. 

Harry drove himself into Draco over and over, feeling the tight squeeze of his boyfriend’s arse and completely losing himself in the sensation. He brought himself closer and closer to edge, only aware of the pleasure around him and his lover below him. Harry could hear Draco’s moans grow more desperate and he knew that the blond was close.

He leaned down over Draco and moved his hand to start pumping Draco in rhythm with his thrusts. He had gotten much better at this over the past few years, if his lover’s screams were accurate. Watching Draco’s muscles contort in the way that he always did before release, Harry was sent over the edge and they came together, panting and sweating and sliding off one another. 

Harry grabbed his spent husband by the hand and led him to the nearby couch to cuddle in the afterglow of their session. Draco snuggled into the nook of Harry’s neck and breathed kisses against his skin. Burying his nose into the blond hair beneath him, he couldn’t have been any happier. Then, realization hit and he fumbled for his wand, casting a quick tempus spell. It was 6:25, crap. 

“Drake, hurry up. We have like half an hour until the party and we have to get cleaned up.” Poor Draco was so spent he only mumbled against Harry’s chest and grabbed his wand, lazily cleaning the mess around them. 

The green-eyed man chuckled and kissed Draco’s forehead before apparating them to their room. He found some new clothes for them and got himself dressed, leaving Draco to ready himself. He quickly charmed his clothes straight and the smell of sex off of him before stepping out of the room and calling for Minnie.

“Hello, darling,” Harry said to their little house-elf, who had chosen to wear a Gryffindor red dress and flats today. “Would you mind finishing up the decorations for me, it appears Drake and I lost track of time.”

“Yes, Minnie supposes you did, sir,” the house-elf giggled, “Minnie will decorate right now, she will.”

“Thank you, dear,” and with a quick snap, she was off. Harry went back into the room and found Draco had gotten into the shower and he shook his head. They only had fifteen minutes left! He went into their bathroom and brushed through his hair, attempting to rid himself of the just-shagged look, but really couldn’t. 

Soon enough, the two were all ready and casually sitting on the couch as though absolutely nothing unusual had happened just forty-five minutes ago. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Aubrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Rolf, Seamus, Dean, Justin, and new wife Leslye were all seated about the very large living room, scattered about the various maroon and forest green furniture. 

Teddy, Victoire, Freddie, Lorcan, and Lysander had all disappeared to one of the other dens. Dominique, Rose, Molly, and Alice had found a DVD of some Disney film and Rose was showing the rest how a television set works in the other living area. Hugo and James were hiding in James’s room with the new talking action figures he had received from his Papa Arthur. Scorpius, Louis, and Michael were all set in Scorpius’s room for much needed sleep. Harry was clutching Lily very closely, cooing to the week-old infant, though it had only really been about two hours since he’d seen her last. Oh well, Draco understood, he was the same way after Scorpius was born.

While Lily was very newborn, that was not the occasion for which they had gathered. They were all there that day to celebrate their eldest, Teddy, coming of age. It’s not every day a young wizard turns seventeen, after all, and it was the perfect excuse to have him and the other students home for the Easter holidays. They were all about ready for presents and such and just needed the last, and probably one of the most important, couple to show up. 

As the thought crossed Harry’s mind as to when they’d finally appear, there was a pop near the foyer. Draco and Harry shot up from their loveseat, the only one that was pure black in the room of red, green, and white, and headed to greet Molly and Arthur, handing Lily to Hermione. They came back through, large dishes of food in hand, Minnie and Abel close behind with platters of their own. 

“Now,” Draco smirked once they’d gotten back to the main room. He noticed everyone was now gathered there, “The party can really begin.” Harry snapped his fingers at Draco’s side and suddenly the room was dark except a few multicolored spotlights. Draco flicked his wrist and the furniture fell into the floor, to the near-empty basement. The raven-haired man took his husband’s hand and led him to the middle of the room. A single nod from Draco and the music started, blaring Teddy’s favorite muggle band. Their guests caught on quickly and soon most everyone was dancing rather randomly about the room.

Molly, Arthur, Percy, and Hermione slipped into the kitchen to prepare the meal that Molly had brought over. Ron and Aubrey paired up and leapt to the dancefloor behind Fleur and Bill. It wasn’t long until everyone had lost themselves in the music and partners were being traded all around. Even the little ones had taken up a corner of the room and were trying to dance like their parents. The only couple that remained together through the various songs was Teddy and Victoire, who remained laughing and happy in the center of the room. When the song and partners changed, Teddy would simply change his appearance and keep to his girlfriend.

Harry found himself with Seamus, Neville, and even Ron throughout the night. No one would let him lead, which was fine by him because despite Draco’s constant attempts to teach him to dance “properly”, he still wasn’t very good. Especially since he was still a bit weak from both giving birth just seven days prior and from his earlier session with his lover. He was only more relieved when he was passed on to Justin, who desperately needed a break from the floor. The pair went to the side of the room and leaned against the wall, watching the commotion before them.

Green eyes immediately located a shock of white-blond hair. He almost burst into laughter when he saw that his lover had been forced into a dance with Luna. She was spinning and patting at the air, swaying her hips as she did, trying to get Draco to copy her. He looked somewhat frightened and turned on the spot, looking around desperately for help. When the song finally ended, Draco basically ran from Luna and came over to where Harry and Justin were sitting. Bowing, he held a hand out to his husband, who rolled his eyes and obliged. 

Once back on the floor, Draco positioned Harry in front of him, dancing rhythmically behind Harry, brushing his arse every few beats or so. The raven-haired boy was red with blush, trying desperately to keep his mind off of what it usually felt like when Draco was against his arse. Ginny caught his eyes from across the room and recognized the lust in his eyes that he was so poorly fighting. 

She laughed and pointed him out to Seamus, her current dance partner. Soon enough the whispers were traveling across the adults in the room. Harry was blushing hard, but attempted to keep dancing casually. He wasn’t sure whether the blond behind him was totally oblivious, or enjoying the torture that Harry was being put through. Either way, Harry hadn’t noticed any hardening behind him, so it didn’t seem Draco was being affected in quite the same way that Harry was. When the song was over, Ginny quickly pulled Harry from Draco, whom she left to Seamus to deal with.

“Now Harry,” she smiled wryly as the next song began, positioning her arms around his neck and her body just a few inches from his. They began dancing slowly to the beat, “You want to explain that little show?”

“I-I-I’m not sure I know what you mean,” Harry said in a pitch just a bit higher than his usual...not convincing at all.

“Well you were basically drooling over there, dancing with your loverboy, yet it seemed like he had no idea. Is that just a game you two play? Get each other all excited in public for no reason?” Ginny asked, darkly curious.

Harry’s eyes widened, “No, no, we’re not exhibitionists! God. No. Stop that train of thought right now, you perve. No, I just suppose Draco didn’t realize what he was doing. He always changes when he’s dancing. He’s such a little ballerina on the inside, I swear. Or maybe he knew exactly what he was doing and he just knows how to play like he didn’t. That’s very Draco, after all. Remember, he’s had years of practice riling me up. Either way, it’s not like I’ve had much stimulation the past few months. And what with having Lily to tend to…” he trailed, not wanting to detail this piece of his life to his ex-girlfriend.

Ginny smirked, mischief in her eyes that was identical to the glint that was once in the twins’ eyes before a grand prank. “So you admit he might be trying to excite you in front of everyone.”

Harry groaned, knowing he wouldn’t be able to fight whatever conclusions Ginny drew. “I don’t know. Maybe he’s trying to assert his dominance back over me. We sort of have this back and forth thing in power and, well, let’s just say that I proved my power over him earlier today,” Harry said, looking over to where the couch and ladder once were with a twinkle in his pools of green.

Ginny slapped his shoulder lightly, “Oh, gross, Harry! On your godson’s birthday of all things!”

“It’s not my fault that he decided to show his arse off right in front of me while we were hanging the decorations. I mean, honestly, who could resist? I hadn’t tapped that in ages,” he smirked, knowing it would cause Ginny to imagine the scene.

The ginger rolled her eyes, “I can think of at least one person right now that could resist Draco Malfoy’s arse.”

“Talking about my arse are we?” Draco asked, coming up behind Ginny and making her eyes widen as if she was eleven and she’d just found Harry sitting at her breakfast table.

“Always, Drake,” Harry winked. The song was over, so he pulled from Ginny and walked to give his husband a kiss on the lips, causing the redhead to roll her eyes and cross her arms, “More exhibitionism, I tell you,” she joked from beside them.

Harry took out her wand and pointed it at her while he continued to kiss his lover, placing a light silencing charm over her mouth. When he pulled away, it was because a very annoyed redhead had him by the ear. 

Laughing he held up his hands in surrender, “All right, all right, there.” He took the charm off of her. “Harry James Potter, I’ll get you for that.”

“Tut-tut. Not right now, Ginevra, it’s time for dinner. Plus, it’s Harry James Malfoy, if you do recall,” Draco smirked, “I’m the Potter, now.” He waved his wand over the room, turning the music off and Harry fixed the lights. “If everyone would please follow us into the dining room, dinner is set. I believe you will all find your places from the name cards, thank you.” Draco, the ever-pretentious pureblood, lead the group into the next room over. He took a spot at the head of the table, Harry to his right and James on a booster to his left. Teddy sat beside Teddy, Victoire next to him. Then, Lorcan and Lysander, Fleur and Bill followed by Dominique, Molly II, Aubrey, Percy, Charlie, George, Angelina, and Molly I. At the other head was Arthur. To his left were Ron and Hermione followed by Rose, Freddie, Alice, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Rolf, Justin, Leslye, Harry, and a highchair with Scorpius safely buckled inside was tucked into the corner between Draco and Harry. It was a mess of thirty-two people, not counting Lily, who was tucked into Harry’s lap and Louis and Michael who were still fast asleep. 

“We have a huge family,” Teddy breathed, looking over the total expanse of everyone he cared for. He looked over to Draco and then across to Harry, “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Teddy, now can we get to eating? I’m starved,” Harry smiled, causing Teddy to chuckle and wave for everyone to begin.

At the end of the long, long meal, Harry stood up and held a glass, tapping the edge lightly with his knife. Once everyone had quieted, he begun, “Today, we have gathered to celebrate the young man across from me,” he walked over and placed one hand on Teddy’s shoulder, “Teddy is first, and foremost, my godson. So, it is little to say that I hate he no longer has to depend on me, coming here to stay over summer breaks and owling me for spending money so he can take his gorgeous girlfriend out. Aside from all of the responsibility and protectiveness I feel for him, I know that Teddy is one of the select people in this world I love unconditionally and always will. Edward Remus Lupin, you have made both your Uncle Draco, here, and me proud. You know well how much Andromeda loved you and how much James, Scorp, and even Lily here love you still. Trust me when I say, if your parents could see you now, they would be impressed by the man you’ve become and even more impressed by the man you’re destined to be. Today, you are officially an adult. I think I speak for everyone when I say that I can’t wait to see what you do with the future to come.” He raised his glass, “So here’s to Teddy!”

“To Teddy!” was the resounding cheer. Glasses chinked and everyone drank graciously. Teddy stood and held a hand to Harry, who took the firm handshake and enveloped his godson into a tight hug, hiding his tears behind Teddy’s head. 

“Don’t worry, Uncle Harry, I’ll still be owling you for galleons well into my twenties, I’m sure,” he joked, causing a ripple of laughter to fill the room.

The party moved on to the next room, and now it was Draco’s turn for a speech. 

Everyone had already given Teddy their gifts. From Molly and Arthur he received a small teaspoon with a smiling picture of himself to add to their family clock later on. From Bill, Fleur, Dominique, and Louis he received two nicely tailored suits, to aid in his future job interviews. From Charlie, he received a necklace with a dragon’s tooth from a Norwegian ridgeback for good luck.

Percy, Aubrey, Molly, and Lucy, who was at a slumber party, had set up an interview at the Ministry for Teddy at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. George, Angelina, Freddie, and Roxanne, who was at some science camp with her muggle school, gifted him a small pocket knife-like object. However, rather than having several tools within, each section had a different potion to be used on victims for whatever he could think. Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo gave Teddy a set of books on the hidden abilities of a metamorphmagus. Ron later whispered to Teddy that hidden in the binding was twenty galleons. Ginny, Neville, Alice, and Frankie, who was under bedrest at St. Mungos as he had caught a disease at his kindergarten, gifted Teddy the newest broom, a Firebolt 2000, only available to professional riders like Ginny. 

From Luna, Rolf, and Nydia, who was at her grandpa’s, Teddy received a large tin of different teas. Each was meant to dispel some sort of ailment herbally. Being one of the few people that had bothered to read Luna’s published series on magizoology, Teddy even understood what wrackspurts and nargles actually were, and was happy for the remedies. Lorcan and Lysander each gave Teddy some accessories for his wand, including new cleaner and a brand new wrist holster. Victoire presented Teddy with a small bag that held some French cologne she loved on him, a mood ring to match his hair, and a CD from his favorite band, signed by the lead guitarist. That one earned her a great kiss right in front of her whole family, not that they had never seen that before.

Draco stood up in front of the gathering, the children were growing tired and were huddled in their parents’ laps; Alice was even snoring from her place on Neville’s legs. He cleared his throat and the room effectively hushed, everyone looking at him expectantly. Draco grew slightly nervous in front of all of those eyes, but a look into pure green pools, which were reassuring him from their spot beside Charlie and Ginny Weasley, he cleared his throat once more and stood straight in front of his guests.

“Now, we realize that the party is winding down, but bear with me. We have one final gift for Teddy. Harry, love, join me, please?” Harry stood and happily obliged, standing beside Draco. He grabbed and squeezed his hand comfortingly, looking up at the blond. “As you all know, Teddy is my cousin, but as far as I’m concerned, he’s as good as my godson, too. Teddy, I’ve not been around for you your whole life, but I’ve been trying desperately to make up for that these past years, in the best way I can. Harry and I have a gift prepared and we’re not sure how you’ll react, but we have it nonetheless. Okay, so, yeah, Harry?”

Harry stepped out of the room, but was back in a few moments with a silver wrapped box. He handed it to Draco and Draco brought it over to Teddy. He carefully removed the wrapping, the room still in a hush about him. He was seated in front of everyone, only Victoire at his side. Harry and Draco watched him expectantly.

When he slipped the lid off of the box, there were smaller boxes within. First, he found a thin box that took the width and length of the large box. He opened it carefully and revealed an official document, Ministry stamped. “What’s this?”

“Well,” Draco gulped, “As I am the only surviving Malfoy and the only surviving Black by blood besides my kids, I hold power over both official names. Uh, I’ve had the disownment of Andromeda Black reversed. The Black-Tonks line is now officially a part of the Black family tree.”

“You mean to say I’m now a recognized descendent of the Black clan?” 

Draco nodded, “Meaning we are officially blood. Also meaning that you now have access to all of the Black family fortune and such.”

“Wow…” Teddy had wide eyes, but moved on to the next box. This was a very small one. Inside was a single key.

“It’s to the Black family vaults,” Draco spoke once again, eyeing his cousin carefully, “You and I are the only holders. I’ve had a side-vault created for you since I found out about you nearly a decade ago. Uhm...I’d say it’s probably enough so you won’t have to be owling us for funds,” he joked poorly.

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah, it’s not that much, though, only about three million galleons,” Draco spurted awkwardly.

Teddy paled, eyes wide, hands shaking, “Th-th-three million?”

“Yes, I know, it’s not much, but I was only siphoning a small amount at first, and they don’t really let you do more than a couple hundred thousand or so a year.” Draco apologized.

Teddy shook his head, “You really shouldn’t have, Uncle Draco, it’s too much,” Draco pouted, “Hardly. You deserve more, but I suppose that the family vault is open to you, now, so you don’t have to worry.”

Teddy shook his head, laughing at the incredulous situation and opened the next box. This one was a larger box. Inside, Teddy found a stack of official papers, this time with muggle government stamps were at the corner of the papers. The newly seventeen-year-old raised an eyebrow to his godfather. 

Harry cleared his throat, “Uhm, after you were born, I started these things that muggles often do for their children called savings bonds that were meant to mature in sixteen years or so. And well, here they are. It’s a few million in muggle denominations. I earned quite a bit after the war, so it wasn’t too much to give, don’t worry about it. This way, no matter what path you choose to take, magic or not, you’re totally covered.”

Teddy was speechless and pale. This was all too much. Way too much. He knew his uncles were loaded, but he’d never really comprehended just how rich they were until now. This was only a small fraction of their fortune, and Teddy felt like he could faint. He was astonished when he found yet another thin box underneath it all. He pulled it out and gulped, hoping it was just a shirt or something that wouldn’t be so big again.

However, when he lifted the lid off of the box, he found more documents. They were deeds. To houses. Wait, no. To mansions. One was a Black family manor in Leads, not far from the Malfoy manor they were currently in. The next was to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Then, a Potter mansion in France. Finally, a deed to a normal sized home in Hogsmeade village. 

Teddy had tears streaming down his face and he wasn’t sure when they had started. Everything that he would have had to worry about was taken care of, no worries. He had a job interview at his dream job, but he didn’t even have to do that. He could do pretty much anything he wanted 

“I-I don’t even know how to thank you guys. This is way too much. I can’t I can’t accept all of this.”

“Nonsense,” Harry argued, “It was meant for you in the first place. The money has grown with you, and with the name, the vaults and deeds go to you, minus the Potter manor. I have too many of those, anyway. There are like a dozen more. It’s not like these three are going to need all of them.”

“Yes, Teddy, you must learn to accept expensive gifts as though you deserve them if you plan to work in government, especially in law enforcement. I won’t tell you how many rare creatures, deeds to various properties, and even just bags of galleons that Harry and I get after one case. It’s almost amusing.” Draco spoke eloquently.

Teddy looked around the room, and his family was smiling encouraging to him. He just blinked his eyes clear and stood, turning to his uncles, holding out his hand. Draco and Harry both shook his hand firmly. Then, Harry pulled him into a long hug. After he was finally released, he found himself wrapped in another pair of arms. It took him a second to realize it was Draco hugging him, now. He hugged back happily. When he pulled away, he turned and formerly thanked everyone for their gifts. Then, he helped everyone get ready to leave. 

“Uhm, Uncle Harry. Uncle Draco, would you mind much if I still slept here tonight?”

Harry laughed and clapped him on the back, “I was hoping you would.”

Teddy laughed and waved goodbye to everyone, giving Victoire a gentle kiss before she flooed out. His life couldn’t possibly be more perfect.


End file.
